Save The Jungle Movie and The Patakis!
by FrozenJace
Summary: Please, if you are a BIG fan of Hey Arnold!, then you must enter here, it's important, please help me! ANOTHER CHAPTER! ANOTHER CHAPTER! ANOTHER CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Save The Jungle Movie and The Patakis!

Listen guys, this is very important! If you are a BIG fan of Hey Arnold, then please, write a letter to Nickelodeon. Explaining that you want The Jungle Movie, (but don't write in a rude way, they will throw that letter away if you do)

Because if we don't do something, then we are never going to see it, we will never know Arnold's last name , we will never know the mystery of his parents and we will never see the relationship between Arnold and Helga grow. Unless, we write a letter to Nick.

Craig Bartlett, the creator of Hey Arnold, said in the interview or in a chat room that he misses his characters and that he will do it again IF Nickelodeon would just ask him. So its are job to convince Nick to ask Craig. We love Craig for what he created and if it wasn't for him there wouldn't be a Hey Arnold!.

And he also feels so unsatisfied that he couldn't finish Hey Arnold and he really wants The Patakis to happen too. Nick didn't want The Patakis, because they thought that it was a little too dark . . . or for whatever reason, but we should convince Nick that they should reconsider. Because I think it will be great show for Nick.

Please, we are NOT too late, we still have a chance! We could make this happen. We could help Craig. Don't lose hope yet. I have this feeling that this will happen, if we all work together!

Now listen, Craig said that if you already send a letter to Nick about it, then please send it again. Don't make copies or any of that, because then Nick will find out and forget the whole thing. We wouldn't want that to happen. Craig also said in the internet interview or the chat room, that make it sound like you're a 10 year old or an 11 year old or less. About the handwriting thing, just fake it or just get a little brother or sister to write it for you.

And please do not write rude things to Nick, just beg and beg (but don't beg too much).

You have to tell them how much you love Hey Arnold! And how much you really want to see The Jungle Movie and The Patakis. (Remember to tell them that the Patakis should be on Nick).

Please help me, help us and especially Craig Bartlett.

Here is the address of Nick . . .

Nickelodeon

1515 Broadway

New York. NY 10036

If there are any questions, E-mail me at and I'll answer it.


	2. Letter MeetingDiscussion

Save The Jungle Movie and The Patakis!

Okay guys, we have enough time to write at least 10 letters. Or if you really want The Jungle Movie and The Patakis to really happen you could write more letters like 20 or even 30 letters. But whoa! You don't have to write all that by yourself. And as I said before the letters have to be different.

Some of you E-mailed me about this and I'm really glad that you're helping out. Some of you gave really good ideas. Jarel Kortan told me that Darth Roden had this idea. This idea was to send the letters on June 28 which is the anniversary of Hey Arnold The Movie. And Jarel Kotan told me about the amount of letters that we are going to send if we all work together. Christy (a.k.a. HeyArnoldFan) also told me that the last Save Hey Arnold Day, Nickelodeon aired Hey Arnold! The Movie last summer. Now this year if we do this again, Nick will finally consider The Jungle Movie and who knows maybe even The Patakis.

Now, I'm sure you know what to write. That you want Hey Arnold to air on Nick, that you want Nickelodeon to consider The Jungle Movie and The Patakis to air on Nick.

I actually heard that Mtv or Nick at Night said that The Patakis was a lot like that show Daria. I disagree, because Daria is nothing like The Patakis. The characters on Daria are well, normal like us. But in The Patakis the characters are somehow exaggerated. Plus Daria and Helga are very different characters. Daria seems to have no feelings or no facial expressions while Helga uses her anger side while she hides her soft side. As I said before I also heard that Nick said that The Patakis had a dark tone. Which I simply don't understand because Hey Arnold was sometimes a dark show. It had few episodes which was really dark. That's something you should say to Nick. Anyway, I'm just giving you some ideas. Just to help you out.

Now, remember June 28, don't forget. E-mail me if any questions or comments. Look at my bio, don't click the one that says email, just read the first sentence on my bio and you'll find it. Alright, meeting is dismissed.

THANKS!


	3. How many letters have you written?

Save The Jungle Movie And The Patakis!

Hey guys, it's almost time, I can't believe it's June already. Just few more weeks and it'll be the 28th before you know it.

Okay, have you guys written anything yet? How many letters have you written? Cause I wrote a lot of letters with the help of my friends. If you guys haven't finished or even started yet, its okay, you still have time, you have about 2 or 3 weeks left, I think.

Anyway, I really hope it'll work this time. Remember on the 28th you send those letters!

Now, talk to me. How many letters have you written?


End file.
